


Dammit Jasper!

by Quill_Has_Social_Anxiety



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidents, First Post, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Swearing, how do you even tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill_Has_Social_Anxiety/pseuds/Quill_Has_Social_Anxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is a little shit and trips and Call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit Jasper!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first piece of trash I will write here. So sorry for cringe. Enjoy~

**Call**  not having a good day

First, he woke up with his leg stiff and he missed breakfast.

Now, he had to deal with this awkward situation.

 

_~ 5 Hours Previous~_

 

 ** _When_** Call awoke, there was a throbbing pain going from his upper thigh, to his ankle.

He groaned and sat up, his duvet falling to his hips. He shoved the covers away grumpily, and started to massage his thigh. About ten minutes into trying to get the stiffness of his leg gone, the alarm signalling that he had missed breakfast and would be late for his lessons went off.

With a dismal sigh, Call managed to get out of bed and dressed. When he got to the library, which is the place he, Aaron, and Tamara were told to go yesterday, Master Rufus was already talking about the history of a random mage war.

"Sorry that I'm late." Call said, limping over and plopping into a seat next to Tamara. Master Rufus stared at him for a while before sighing and going back to talking. They continued to learn about a war's history, until the day was done.

~

 _ **"You**_  may go now. Eat dinner and go to sleep early. Wouldn't want any of you to be late. Again" Master Rufus said, giving Call a hard stare. Aaron snorted and Tamara giggled.

Call groaned and scowled at his friends. The two smiled at him innocently causing his scowl to deepen.

~

 _ **By**_  the time they had gotten to the cafeteria, the other copperr years were already eating. The trio grabbed a plate and sat down across from Master Milagros's apprentices.

"What took you three so long? Or were you just slowing yourself down for Mr. Lumpy over there?" None other than Jasper DeWinter asked.

"Piss off Jasper I don't wanna deal with your shit right now." Call groaned. Jasper gave him glared, but turned and started talking to Tamara anyway.

Aaron looked at him. "Dude you okay? And no ever asked but why were you late this morning? You haven't done that since our Iron year."

Call chuckled. "Yeah I'm fine, just tired. And my legs hurts a lot more than usual today so it took me awhile to actually get out of bed." Aaron made a concerned sound and looked at Call worriedly. "Does that happen regularly?" He asked.

Call smiled softly. "Yeah, it does. But I'm used to it. I've had to deal with it for thirteen years. It doesn't really bother me anymore." Aaron frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You shouldn't have to deal with it. If you need help with your leg, Call let me or Tamara know. Hell, even let Master Rufus know. Didn't your friends from school tell you that?" Aaron told him, whilst putting a comforting hand on the raven haired boy's shoulder.

"Oh, I didn't really have friends. You and Tamara are kind of my first friends." Call said awkwardly, before standing up. "Well I'm gonna go to bed. I'm tired and need to make sure that I'm not late. Again" Call said tiredly.

Everyone gave him either a wave or a "Bye Call!"

Except for Jasper.

Jasper quickly stood up and walked behind Call quickly, then threw his for out and tripped Callum. The boy in question let out a very unmanly shreik and fell, about to hit the floor, until Aaron quickly stood up and grabbed Call's flailing arm,presenting him from hitting the ground.

Now that would be all fine and dandy, if Aaron hadn't lost his own footing during the grab and fall himself, Call getting pulled on top of the blond.

The two boys landed with a dull thump and Aaron let out a groan of surprise.

Call had yet to open his eyes, not wanting to look at Aaron or deal with the situation yet. He just later there on top of his quite fit friend and waited to die of enbarrassment. "Call? You okay?" He heard Aaron call out quietly. Call nodded his head and rolled off his friend and stood up, not without a little difficulty, and glared at Jasper, who was doubled over laughing. "Be surprised if your still breathing tomorrow DeWinter. I was in a bad mood already and I did  _not_ need that." Call said in a dark tone.

Jasper snorted again and simply ignored the pale boy. Call sighed, and turned around again, purposely ignoring Aaron's gaze.

~

 ** _After_** walking Havoc and taking a hot shower, Call finafinally played down on his bed, sighing deeply.

Just as he was about to doze off a knock was hit on his door. "Call? Can I come in?"

Oh. It was Aaron.

Call mentally groaned. "Yeah. Come on in." He said, then let out a jaw cracking yawn.

Aaron opened the door and stepped in, then closed the door behind him. "What's up?" Call asked now sitting up in his bed.

"I wanted to check on you. After Jasper tripped you, you left pretty suddenly." Aaron said, always the mother hen. "Yeah I'm fine. How are  _you_ though? You're the one who actually landed on the floor." Call said raising an eyebrow.

"Ah I'm fine. I don't really care if I got hurt anyway. I'm more worried about you." Aaron said quietly. Call blushed and looked down at his fingers.

"Thanks." He says quietly." Aaron smiled at him and walked over sitting at the foot of Call's bed. An awkward moment of silence grew over the two.

"I punched him." Aaron says, finally breaking the silence. Call looked up. "What?"

"Jasper. I punched Jasper." Aaron clarified looking over to Call. "It's just. He's such an asshole to you, but you never do anything about it. And seeing him try and hurt you by tripping you. It made me.... snap." Aaron said, fisting Calls duvet.

Call blushed and looked at Aaron in shock. "R-really?" He asked. Aaron looked at him and nodded softly. Call smiled and brought Aaron into a hug. Aaron froze for a second before hugging him back.

Call moved his head from Aaron's shoulder to look at him. Aaron stared back at him.

If you asked Call, he couldn't tell you who leaned in first, but one second they were staring at each other, the next, soft warm lips were pressed against his and he couldn't be happier.

Huh.

I guess he and Aaron would have to thank Jasper later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is a piece of trash.


End file.
